holly_webbfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny
Danny is Grace's older brother from the Holly Webb book Harry the Homeless Puppy. Harry the Homeless Puppy Danny is squeezing behind the computer chair Grace is sitting on to go and make more toast. When he comes back, he sees an animal shelter Grace is looking up on the computer. The whole family look at it, and Mum reminds Danny that they all agreed they can't have a dog. Danny looks up that the people get to walk dogs, and suggests that they could borrow some dogs. Mum considers and accepts the idea. Mum meets Grace and Danny after school so they can all go to the shelter. At the shelter, they wait in the shelter reception for Sally, the manager, to show them around. Mandy, the receptionist, tells them that they'll get used to the noise of dogs after a while. Sally shows them around and Grace sees Harry, a cute Jack Russell puppy. She explains that Beth has left him here before going to New York, she was sad to leave him, and Harry is missing her very much and hoping she is coming back for him. At home, Danny sees Grace in her room knitting and tells her to come and look at the new flat on the computer. Grace comes up and admires it, but sadly, it has no garden for a dog. Grace convinces a garden so they could have a dog. Danny convinces it too, at Grace's side. When Grace meets Danny at the shelter, she tells him that a family with two younger children has come to see Harry, and that Jack Russells aren't good with little children, but the truth is that she doesn't want Harry to go. Supportively, Danny reminds Grace that she has promised not to fall in love with any of the dogs. He tells her that she can't always be there for Harry every time someone likes him, and she has to let Harry go, sooner or later. On Wednesday afternoon, when Grace and Danny hurry to the shelter, Harry is gone, and Grace is very upset. She hears from Sally that Mrs Jameson, a really nice lady, has taken him home. When Grace runs back down the corridor, Danny asks her what's wrong, but Grace doesn't answer. Danny goes to the shelter on his own on Thursday. When he gets home and to her room, he tries to cheer Grace up with funny stories about Finn, another dog. He convinces Grace to go to the shelter with him again, and that the dogs are counting on them to be walked. Grace sticks with the task. When Grace and Danny take Jake and Finn for a walk in the park, and Grace trudges over to Danny, she explains the truth that she pretended that Harry was hers to impress Maya, her best friend. Danny understands, but tells her to explain the truth to Maya too, and comes along with her. When Grace, Maya and Danny go to the shelter on Saturday afternoon, and Grace finds Harry back in his run and spends time with him, she comes back to Danny, Maya and Mum, crying, because she desperately wants to adopt Harry. They do their best to comfort her. When Grace and her family are led by Sheila, the owner, in the new flat, it has a garden, and Mum and Dad finally let her have Harry. Grace is so excited, and Mum rings the shelter, but it turns out that another family has adopted Harry, Grace is very upset. Dad picks her up and hugs her. Danny is just as disappointed as Grace about Harry. When the family go back to the shelter one more time, Grace cheers up when Harry comes running to her, and she adopts him. Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Hopeful characters Category:Sons Category:Animal Stories characters